One of Those Nights
by thepretender501
Summary: In which Harry is very lucky and possibly an alcoholic and Draco is- well, Draco is beautiful in more ways than one .


**Title:** One of Those Nights  
**Rating/Word Count:** ~2800/ R  
**Summary:** In which Harry is very lucky (and possibly an alcoholic) and Draco is- well, Draco is beautiful (in more ways than one).  
**Warning:** slash, crossdressing  
**Beta:** Many thanks to llaeyro , purple_lights , and sweetflag for agreeing to beta this pwp for me! All mistakes are mine :). And of course, thanks to elaine malfoy for- everything.  
**Author's Notes:** Read. Review. Don't flame. Written for serpentinelion summer kink fest on lj. Prompt= crossdressing and vibrators:D  
This fic is Smutty Mcsmut, smutterific, smutastic. No plot here, though I'm sure you'll find it elsewhere. :)

Um, so anyway porn fans, enjoy. *grin*

* * *

"No!" Draco snapped.

"You lost the bet," Harry said, smirking. "So you don't really have a choice."

"I didn't think you could swallow ten of those things!" Draco shouted, his eyebrows inching up towards his hairline. "But I guess I'm dating a closet alcoholic."

Harry snorted and lifted the cover off a box embroidered with three golden Ws. His slight grin broadened as he peeled back the pink, scented tissue paper and held up a skimpy, black, lace slip. "Ah, just what I ordered. Do you want me to put it on you?"

"No. I said N-O, Potter. Is your hearing as bad as your eyesight?" Draco glared at the costume, furious splotches of red colored his cheeks.

"But Draco." Harry said, ignoring the insult. He stepped closer and dragged his fingernails over Draco's bare torso. He was pleased to watch him shiver in response. "You have the body for it."

Draco pursed his lips and adopted a condescending tone. "It's for women, _Potter._ It's fucking stockings and fucking flowers and fucking lace, and no, _Potter,_ I'm not fucking wearing it."

Harry twined his fingers around Draco's arm, tugging him closer so that their bodies met. His surname accompanied by swearing and Draco's familiar drawl undid Harry long before they even got together. Draco knew this and usually reserved his power for when he was downright furious or horny. Not that there was much difference between the two.

"If you keep stalling, I'll make you wear the heels as well." Harry gestured to an unopened box, and Draco's mouth gaped.

"Heels, Potter?" He spat. "You bloody, rotten wan—"

"It's either tonight in front of me or tomorrow in front of everyone at the costume ball," Harry interrupted, brushing blond hair behind Draco's ear. He flicked his tongue against the lobe. Draco's breathing quickened. "And I know you like attention; so if you'd rather do it in public, I'll understand." Draco looked down, his hands rested in the crooks of Harry's elbows, pulling him closer still. "But either way, I'll have to shag you afterwards."

Draco turned his head from Harry's teasing and drew backwards. His grey eyes darkened, and Harry watched indecision weigh on Draco's angular face. He seemed to be pondering his chances of getting out of the whole ordeal. He teetered back and forth on his heels for a moment, and then grabbed the lingerie out of Harry's hand and stormed into the bathroom while muttering foul words under his breath. The door slammed shut behind him.

Harry smiled and adjusted himself in his trousers before he settled onto the bed to wait. Draco could swear all he wanted—maybe next time he'd think twice before declaring to Ron, Seamus, and Blaise that he could drink Harry under the table. Nine Fire Whiskies and a Butterbeer later Draco wasn't exactly coherent enough to regret that statement, but he certainly was now. Harry toed his foot along the patterned rug for awhile before he stood up again impatiently.

"Don't take too long in there," he called.

He listened to Draco mutter an incoherent response behind the door, picking up on a swear word or two. He imagined punishing that filthy mouth and an idea popped into his head. He quickly rummaged through a drawer in their nightstand and pulled out a bright pink vibrator. He smiled, imagining how Draco would react when he saw it.

"Is it everything you ever dreamed of?" Draco's cold voice sounded from the doorway.

Harry whirled around, quickly hiding the toy behind his back. He swallowed thickly.

Draco looked utterly debauched. His creamy, white legs were stuffed into sheer, black stockings he had no business wearing. There were holes where his body hair had snagged and ripped the delicate fabric but damn if it didn't make Harry sweat all the same. The translucent flower-patterned slip molded to his hopelessly slender frame giving the illusion of a women's narrow waist. Draco had fastened the garter wrong. The straps clung to the slip, not the belt, and the tension tugged the slip downwards in a failed attempt to cover the apparent bulge stuffed into lacy, black panties.

"Well, fuck," Harry gasped; his heartbeat pulsed throughout his entire body.

Draco crossed his arms and gave Harry a dignified look. "I am not wearing this."

Harry quirked his eyebrows. "That's strange. My eyesight must be worse than I thought because, to me, it looks like you're wearing it."

Draco let out a hiss. "I mean I'm taking it off right now. You've had your fun and now it's coming off." He turned on his heel.

"Tut, tut," Harry scolded, while he tucked the vibrator into his back pocket. Draco paused in the doorway, and Harry admired the nice curve of his arse accentuated by the cheeky panties. "Well, I'm not sure your parents will be amused by your choice of costume this year."

"You're fucking mental," Draco growled.

"No, I'm bloody hard. Now come over here." Harry sat on the bed; the vibrator tucked away in his pocket pressing against his bum. He patted the space next to him. "You want it off, Draco? I'll take it off."

Draco remained in the doorway for another millisecond before he whirled around and rounded on Harry.

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?" Harry sighed.

"If you even think about mentioning this to the Weasel and the mud—" He stopped when Harry's palm rested on the obscene bulge barely contained by the lace knickers he wore. In an instant, Draco's entire demeanor changed: biting words were swallowed, sharp features softened, and haughty eyes dilated.

"You're not very nice," Harry chastised, running his hand firmly up and down the heated area, "and you're not a very good liar either, because it feels like you're enjoying this…"

"I'm n—not—" his breath hitched when Harry's hands snaked beneath the panties.

"Oh really? Should I stop then?" Harry looked up and batted his eyelashes innocently.

When Draco didn't respond, Harry sat up straight, gripped Draco's thighs and pulled him closer so he stood directly between Harry's legs.

"I have a surprise for you."

Draco tensed.

Harry moved the strip of lace covering his cock to the side, freeing Draco's erection. He gripped it and slowly ran his hands over the velvety, smooth skin. Draco shuddered, madly.

"I think you'll like it, Draco."

"Wha—what is it?" Draco whined. He was going to pieces as Harry's calloused fingers teased his most sensitive area. Harry pulled the pink vibrator out from his back pocket, and he watched as recognition slowly dawned in Draco's eyes.

"No, no, no, I can't—" he chanted, shaking his head, but Harry knew he didn't mean it because his voice was as wispy and transparent as the skin of a ghost.

"Relax…" Harry traced the head of his cock, and Draco jerked his hips forward, rocking into the contact. Harry grabbed the garter belt on either side of his thighs and held Draco still.

"Harry," Draco cried in that ghost of a voice. Harry pulled out his wand and summoned a jar of clear liquid from the nightstand. He coated the vibrator with the viscous liquid until it oozed down the toy, perversely. He tapped the plastic toy with his wand, and it shuddered in his palm. Draco was watching his every movement, his eyes wide with lust and something else— need.

"Do it slowly," Harry whispered. He put the toy in Draco's hand and watched Draco swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"I can't—I don't—" He stared at the fake cock in his hands.

Harry cupped a hand around his ear. "Speak up, Draco. You're mumbling."

Draco gave Harry a defiant look. When Harry was unfazed by the glare, he took a ragged breath.

"Can I—can I suck it?" Draco asked. He used his quiet voice, the one that made Harry shiver. The voice he used when he was too aroused to realize he was using it. He rarely asked for anything. He didn't seem to realize his submissive behavior would give him more power.

Harry chewed on his thumbnail. "Put it anywhere you want to," he said, licking his lips. "Except in me," he amended after Draco fixed him with a wicked grin.

Draco licked the lubricated dildo tentatively, light, soft, teasing licks, putting his tongue on display, but it wasn't long before his playfulness became lewd. He trailed his tongue up and down the length until all of the lubricant was replaced by saliva.

Harry took shallow, rapid breaths. His cock strained against his trousers and he teased it lightly through the coarse fabric.

Draco wrapped his mouth around the toy now. His eyes never left Harry's, and his swollen lips nearly matched the colour of the toy. He swallowed and sucked and swallowed the fake cock. He closed his eyes, and hummed into the shuttering toy, making perverted slurping sounds, as if it was as tasty as the real thing. He was losing himself in his own little game. Strands of blond hair fell into his eyes as his head bobbed back and forth. His free hand grasped his erection, anxiously.

"Don't touch," Harry gasped, his head was spinning and his cheeks were inflamed.

"Mm," Draco's eyes snapped open he looked at Harry, seemingly disoriented.

"Fuck yourself with the dildo, Draco." Harry hissed. "Pretend it's me."

Draco closed his eyes again and lifted his fingers off his cock. He yanked the dildo out of his mouth with a very wet pop, leaving his lips puffy and bright pink. He looked down and began fumbling to unsnap the garter belt.

"Keep it on. Keep everything on," Harry said, nibbling on his bottom lip.

_"Nasty."_ Draco gasped, giving him a furtive smile which Harry returned.

"You love it."

Draco did not deny it. He spread his legs to adjust himself.

Harry undid his trousers and jammed his hand inside order to soothe the ache of his pleading cock.

"Do you like it when I put it here?" Draco asked, his voice a husky whisper. He adjusted the dildo against his entrance and slowly teased it inside.

"Yes." Harry squirmed and squeezed his own cock harder. "Put it there. Put it anywhere you want."

Draco pulled it out and tasted it again before easing the dildo back into himself. Slow, deep thrusts turned rabid. The steady rocking of Draco's hips became jerky and fierce in a matter of moments. It would've been odd but for the erotic way Draco lost himself. He assaulted Harry's ears screaming out swear words and a frantic litany of his name—Harry, Harry, _Harry!_

Harry didn't know how he made it to the blond, but when he opened his eyes, he was behind Draco, steadying his frenzied movements and pulling his damp body close. He wrestled the vibrator out of Draco's firm grasp and slipped it out of his arse.

"Harry…" Draco had no voice left to speak.

"Yes."

"Harry, please—"

"Are you ready for a real cock?" Harry nibbled his neck and eased one frilly strap down off Draco's shoulder.

"Harry…" His vocabulary was severely limited.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees and don't—don't touch…"

This wouldn't take long. Draco's cock was swollen, pink and purple and would probably burst at even the slightest bit of friction. Harry licked the dildo, relishing Draco's taste for just the slightest moment before he dropped the toy on the sofa cushion by the window and climbed onto the bed behind Draco.

He tugged his trousers down around his thighs. He pushed the frilly knickers to the side and saw Draco's abused pucker, swollen, wet and twitching. He swallowed thickly and slicked his cock with the precum leaking from it. He thrust inside, groaning as the moist, tight space enveloped his cock.

_"Fu…uck,"_ Draco hissed with that filthy mouth.

"That's right," Harry said. It came out throaty and raw. Harry pulled back to the point where he almost slipped out of Draco, then he slammed back in, hard. Draco bucked his hips and cried out. "You like this don't you?" Harry hissed. "You like dressing up for me, like a naughty little slut."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Harry!" Draco dug his fingernails into the duvet. He clenched around Harry's cock, pushing backwards to meet every thrust, filling himself to the hilt, making them both cry out. The incredible heat and pressure made Harry's head spin and Draco's enthusiasm drove him mad. Harry's cock ached as he coasted the knife's edge of orgasm.

"Such a pretty slut, do you want to come, Draco?" Harry panted as he tried to match the impossible rhythm of Draco's hips.

"Yess," Draco gasped.

Harry shivered and nearly released. He wouldn't last much longer. "Go on, Draco. Come for me." He groaned.

Draco gripped his cock and, just as Harry had expected, only a couple fierce jerks and Draco was squealing, heated liquid spurted all over the bedspread. Harry pulled out and, seconds later, he dragged out his own orgasm, spilling white sticky fluid all over Draco's slip and the pretty lace panties. Draco shuddered and crumpled onto the bed; Harry panted and toppled behind him. He wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled him close.

He listened to the soft sound of their breathing steadying. The quiet stretched on and it felt like hours. Harry nearly drifted off, inhaling the vanilla scent of Draco's damp hair mixed with the musky scent of sex.

"Harry," Draco's snarky tone returned, though it was noticeably hoarse. He rolled over and met Harry's eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I do look fucking pretty, don't I?"

Harry smiled and dipped his fingers into the drying come on Draco's thigh. He painted Draco's lips with the substance. "Bloody gorgeous."

"You know, you ought to be thanking your lucky stars for me."

"Why?" Harry asked and before Draco could answer, Harry kissed him. Draco gasped into Harry's mouth a little before Harry pulled away and gazed at him again. Draco's eyes remained closed; he licked his lips keenly.

"Mm well, maybe I'll wear the panties… tomorrow night."

Harry's pulse quickened. His cock was going soft, but the idea of Draco squirming at the Ministry's costume party with women's knickers riding up his arse made it tingle, eagerly.

"But only the panties. And if you tell a soul, I swear—"

"I won't tell anyone that you like wearing women's knickers," Harry said. He traced the flower patterns on Draco's slip with the tips of his fingers.

"I don't like it," Draco pouted, unsnapping the straps on the garter belt.

"I think you do. You like the satin and the lace and even the pretty frills barely covering that." Harry watched Draco's erection beginning to build again. For some reason he had the stamina of a sixteen year old at twenty-five.

"Well… it's a little nice… the pressure and the lace against my c-cock." He choked on the last word when Harry's fingers grazed his erection. Draco took a deep breath before adding, "but you like it a lot, so I figure, well, why not?"

"I love you, Draco." Harry said, a grin settling on his lips.

Draco snorted. "You'd better."

"Why, because you make ridiculous bets?" Harry teased.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "No, because I follow through when I lose ridiculous bets. I can't imagine another bloke who'd be willing to wear this frilly shit to please you."

Harry smiled to himself. That's exactly why Harry couldn't imagine himself with another bloke.

"You know…" Draco mused. "Would you care to make another bet?"

Harry frowned. There was a malicious glint in Draco's eyes.

"It depends. What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

Draco eased his way out of the stockings and then rested his head on Harry's chest. "I don't think we'll be able to make it to the bed before you fuck me tomorrow night…"

There was no way he'd last the entire night, especially if Draco would be squirming in too tight frilly panties. Harry could already feel his cock stirring back to life. "I lose." He smirked and tangled his fingers into Draco's fine hair. "What do you want?"

"Well, I think it'd be hot to see _you_ in some pretty lingerie, Potter. Though, I do think green is your color."


End file.
